creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sonic R - A Corrida da Morte guiada por Tails Doll
Sonic the Hedgehog é o meu personagem de jogos favorito de todos os tempos. Rápido e descolado, quem não iria amá-lo? Bem, ainda assim, havia algo estranho sobre um de seus jogos mais antigos... Sonic R. Sonic R é um jogo de corrida com o elenco de personagens do Sonic, junto com dois novos personagens adicionados: Metal Knuckles é um personagem feito de metal puro, que foi adicionado. Obviamente, é o Doppelganger de Knuckles the Echidna. Tails Doll é, bem... assustador. Ele é um boneco laranja e branco, exatamente igual ao Tails, tem pontos de costura, olhos negros sem vida, e uma jóia cor vermelho-sangue presa a um pedaço de arame em sua cabeça. O mais assustador, é que algum desconhecido começou a espalhar uma lenda urbana na internet de maldições que fará com que esse demônio macabro apareça para te visitar, e logo em seguida, te assassinar. Aparentemente, se você pegar o Super Sonic por ultimo no modo “Get 4 Characters” com o boneco, ele irá se virar, olhar pra você e sair da sua TV para matá-lo. Outra maldição diz que se você tocar as músicas "Can You Feel the Sunshine?" ou "Livin’ in the City" em um banheiro trancado com as luzes apagadas, você verá uma luz vermelha. Em outros poucos casos, algumas pessoas disseram que o seu personagem Tails Doll está ausente da tela de seleção de personagens. Eu queria ver se aquilo era verdade mesmo. Parecia realmente ser falso, mas eu tinha que ter certeza. Procurei uma cópia do jogo junto com um Sega Saturn no Ebay, e por sorte, eu achei um, de um vendedor chamado "BuyMahStuffplz". O preço era de R$35,67 contando as taxas, então não era um negócio tão ruim assim. Quando eu finalmente consegui, convidei meu amigo para vir jogar comigo, e ambos estavamos muito curiosos para saber se aquilo tudo era verdadeiro. Assim que eu liguei o jogo, havia algumas falhas gráficas aqui e ali, mas nada fora do normal. Escolhi o Sonic como personagem jogavel, e assim que eu escolhi a primeira corrida, o jogo deu uma travada e um barulho muito estranho. Finalmente, quando a corrida começou, o jogo rodou normalmente, nada de infernal ou algo do tipo. Como tanto o Tails Doll como tambem o Super Sonic eram personagens secretos que só apareciam nas corridas após serem desbloqueados, tivemos que zerar o jogo 100%, incluindo todas as esmeraldas e todos os emblemas. Zeramos o jogo em míseros 40 minutos, e depois disso, decidimos finalmente seguir com a famosa maldição. Escolhemos o Tails Doll, entramos no modo “Get 4 Characters” em Resort Island. Os personagens eram Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Egg Robo e, obviamente, Super Sonic. O jogo de pega pega foi intenso, pois o Tails Doll é tão rápido quanto uma lesma, mas eu finalmente consegui pegar todos os personagens, deixando Super Sonic por ultimo. Finalmente, depois de 20 minutos caçando essa desgraça, finalmente conseguimos pega-lo. Porem, o pior veio a seguir... No momento que Tails Doll tocou Super Sonic, o jogo travou, e a musica também. Na verdade, mais ou menos... Tudo que podia ser ouvido das caixas de som da TV era a frase “Can you feel the sunshine?" repetidamente e sem musica de fundo. A frase tocou umas 13 vezes, até que de repente, um grito muito alto saiu das caixas de som. Eu e meu amigo pulamos e gritamos de sustoe, até que a TV começou a faiscar, e em seguida, a tela ficou completamente escura, desta vez sem nenhum som. O Sega Saturn imediatamente começou a esquentar, sair fumaça, deu um pipoco, então ele praticamente deixou de funcionar. Meu amigo e eu estávamos completamente brancos de pânico, e então depois de alguns segundos, decidimos verificar a embalagem do jogo, e dentro dela, achamos um bilhete que dizia o seguinte: “Eu programei o Sega Saturn para fazer uma parada de emergência, no caso de você fazer qualquer coisa imprudente no jogo... Como pegar os quatro personagens" Voltamos para a TV, e ficamos ainda mais em choque: Para a nossa surpresa, tudo que mostrava lá era uma foto do Tails Doll em frente à um fundo escuro e cobrindo a tela inteira, com a frase: “Obrigado por Jogar Comigo!" escrito em vermelho sangue. A TV então se desligou sozinha. Eu não sei dizer sobre esta cópia do jogo, mas para o meu alivio, ele está em um lugar melhor agora... Queimando em minha lareira. Categoria:Morte Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Realidade Categoria:Seres e Criaturas Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados